Summer rain
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: how Colonel Roy Mustang reconciled himself with the rain. Royai.


**Disclaimer **: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I would like, but not !

**_A/N : I hope this fic is whell translated, it's so hard to translate french expressions in english. I enjoyed write it in french so I wanted most people to read it !_

* * *

****Summer Rain _or how Colonel Roy Mustang reconciled himself with the rain_.**

It was the Colonel Roy Mustang's first day off since weeks. It was so unusual, that he wanted to make the most of it to do all the things he continually puts off, but at the end, he couldn't make a decision on anything.

He lied in bed most part of the morning, then he got up to take a shower and eat a bite. Now he trailed round his appartement like a lost soul. The walls seemed too narrow.

It was the beginning of the summer, the weather was clement without being too much warm. He opted for a short walk in town and come what may !

But, as so often when he wandered aimlessly about cross the streets of Central, his steps have taken him right to the cimetery where his best friend Maes Hugues rested, killed on action and promoted Brigadier General for the occasion (What an irony !).

When he reached the grave, he was surprised to see a woman which medidated at Maes's grave already. According to what he could see from where he was standing, it wasn't Grace. She always came with Elysia, their daughter. And the person in front of the grave was alone.

It's only when he was near the stranger that he recognized in it his first lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, on leave also today.

"Lieutenant? "

The young woman gave a start then turned on her heels. Not on duty, she has swapped her uniform for some more feminine clothes, that is a skirt matched with a pale pink shirt. In the same way, her hair were not kept in her stride. This is why he hasn't recognized her at first sight.

She gave him a weak smile.

"Hello Colonel.

"I didn't think of finding you here.

"I didn't think of coming either, but I don't know, I was walking and I passed by here, then I felt the need to collect me on Maes's grave. You know, he was my friend too, less near as you were, but nevertheless.

"You don't need to justify you.

"I miss him. Sometimes, I expect him to poke his head round the door with his grin, waving the last photos of his daughter or his wife.

"Yes, me too. He was so proud of his family. He didn't stop pushing me to find a woman myself!

"I know. He enjoyed teasing people that he liked.

"And he liked so many people!

"One can say that everyone liked him also even if if sometimes he was irritating with all his photos.

"It's funny, I don't remember never to have seen him teasing you.

"It's that he did it when we were alone.

"And what did he say to you? "

Riza gave him an enigmatic smile,

"This, Sir, is between him and me"

They remained quiet a few minutes more, both plunged in its own memories. Suddenly, the wind turned, the sky was covered and the first drops started to fall. The face of Mustang tensed. It was no secret for anybody that he hated the rain. The memory of his confrontation with Scar and his humiliation was engraved for life in his memory.

"Blow it, it starts to rain and I didn't take an umbrella nor a coat!

"Me either. We would better shelter, Colonel "

But the drizzle changed quickly into downpour and now it was teeming downcords on the city, flooding gutters and roads. And before they have left the cemetery, they were soaked to the skin.

They sheltered under a porch to await the end of the downpour. But this one didn't seem to end.

Roy turned to Riza, she was shivered with cold and her hair hung lamentably around her face. He couldn't help noticing that her clothes, by the rain, have not only become perfectly see-through but that they fitted now her body. Her shirt emphasized her bust which she had generous and perfect and her skirt the curves of her bottom and her thighs.

She would have been naked in front of him that she would not have been more desirable!

Himself was not in a better state. As the weather was nice when he had left, he only wore a shirt and trousers. His shirt stuck to him as much as Riza's.

He tried to keep a quiet look when he suggested her:

"You know, this rain doesn't seem to stop. Considering the situation we're in, we could perhaps go to my apartment, it's not very far and you will be able to dry yourself. If you remain like that shivering, you will fall sick."

Riza watched the rain which always fell heavy then looked at him, she looked like a wet young bird.

"Ok. I follow you. "

Thus they ran off under the rain. But Riza slipped and fell down. Roy helped her to stand up.

"Are you ok?

"Yes, I'm alright"

He took her hand and guided her through the streets to his apartment without letting her go of.

Finally in the shelter in the corridor of the apartment of Mustang, they looked at each other and burst out laughing at the sight of their heads, until Riza realizes the state of her clothes and what they didn't hide any more. She went red.

Mustang noticed her embarrassment.

"If you want, you can take a shower, it will warm you up, I will give you a towel and something to change until your clothes dry"

First reticent, she ends up accepting. She was too cold and she fancied the idea of a quite warm shower.

Roy showed her the way to the bathhroom. He gave her a large towel, then went away in his room to search something that could suit Riza. He returned with a shirt. When he hold it to her, their fingers brushed lightly.

"It should be large enough for you.

"Thank you Roy."

He went in his room to dry himself and change clothes. He has noticed that Riza has used his first name and not his rank or his surname. He liked how his first name had rolled in her mouth.

He heated water for some tea and settled comfortably on the couch in his living room to wait for the young woman.

When she joined him only dressed in his shirt, her brushed hair falling wet on her shoulders and the cheeks reddened by the hot shower, he gave her a warm smile :

"You know Riza, I believe that I am not far from liking the rain again"

The End


End file.
